The present invention relates to computer generated graphics systems, and more particularly to a configurable video sequence viewing and recording system that provides the ability to view video sequences, regardless of the size at which the image is rendered, in full size and in realtime on a video monitor.
In computer generated graphics systems an operator renders a sequence of images to create an animation sequence. When the operator completes the sequence, he/she performs a motion study to verify the sequence. The operator may perform the motion study by stepping through the sequence on the computer display. However it is preferable to convert the sequence to a video sequence and view it on a video monitor. The video memory generally is limited to a four frame buffer, i.e., only four frames of video may be viewed at one time. Since one frame of video is displayed in 1/30th of a second, this allows only a very small portion of the sequence to be displayed and run for motion study at a time. Since animation sequences may be 15-30 seconds in duration, motion studies become a very time consuming process.
What is desired is a video viewing and recording system that allows an operator to conduct a motion study on animation sequences that significantly reduces the amount of time required to complete the study.